


1013

by orphan_account



Category: Late Night Host RPF
Genre: Adultery, Birthday Presents, Birthday Sex, Blow Jobs, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-02
Updated: 2015-01-02
Packaged: 2018-03-05 02:11:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3101333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lorne gets Seth a very unconventional birthday gift.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [georgiehensley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/georgiehensley/gifts).



Seth is thrilled to open all the cards from his friends for his birthday. They’re all so thoughtful and funny and sweet, and he just truly feels blessed to have all these wonderfully talented people in his life. Seth is just putting the bundle into his briefcase before leaving for Christmas break when a creamy piece of folded cardstock with the NBC letterhead on top catches his eye. 

_How did I miss this?_

He picks it up and his eyes scan the page. It’s from Lorne.

_Seth,_

_Congratulations on a great first year and on another birthday. I think it’s time to let you in on a little-known benefit of working at 30 Rockefeller Plaza. Enclosed is a key to office 1013. Do with it what you will._

_Merry Christmas._

_Sincerely,_

_Lorne_

Seth contemplates the gold key before making a decision. What could it possibly be? It couldn’t be a surprise party since he had already seen most of his staff leave. No, this had to be something far more important.

Seth gathers the rest of his things and quickly makes his way over to the elevators. He presses the button for the tenth floor, and his heart starts racing. The “what ifs?” run wild. He fast walks past empty and dark offices until he finds himself standing in front of 1013. There are no windows on this door.

“Here goes nothing.”

The key fits perfectly in the lock. He turns it slowly, excited and nervous to see what awaits him. He can honestly say he was not expecting _this_.


	2. Chapter 2

“Jimmy?” Seth breathes.

Seth enters the office and quickly shuts the door behind him. He doesn’t want to risk anyone seeing this. Whatever “this” thing was supposed to be. Because right now, it appears to Seth that this office is actually fitted with soft lighting, a queen sized bed, a recliner, and a file cabinet that Seth is pretty sure contains no files.

“Happy early birthday! Did Lorne tell you?”

Seth manages to choke out, “N-no. He told me to come here and do as I pleased. I didn’t know that ‘do’ meant us fucking.”

Jimmy’s grin doesn’t dim.

Clad only in black booty shorts, Jimmy walks over to him.

“Seth, you have nothing to worry about. I do this as a favor to all the big shots. Let me treat you, okay?”

Jimmy presses a soft kiss to Seth’s lips. Shocked and a little aroused, Seth drops his briefcase and coat.

“That’s it,” Jimmy soothes. “This’ll be fun. Just fun between friends.”

Jimmy kisses him again, but Seth tries to talk anyway, needing to get to the bottom of this.

“You’re okay with Lorne pimping you out?”

Jimmy laughs.

“We came up with this together! One day, Lorne was talking about possible bonuses and benefits, and I volunteered my ass. Lorne laughed it off, of course.”

“Of course.”

“But the more we drank, the better an idea it was.”

Jimmy uses gentle hands to coax off Seth’s suit jacket and tie.

“Next thing I know, I’m offering him my ass in the back of his limo.”

“Jesus,” Seth breathes.

He feels dizzy. This is too much. Too much information to process and too many lovely sensations as Jimmy slowly but surely removed different items of his clothing.

“I thought it’d be a one off since Lorne didn’t mention it for a while after, but then Tina was made head writer, and he asked me if I’d like to ‘celebrate’ with her. I couldn’t say no to Tina, or Lorne, for that matter. It kinda became a tradition.”

Jimmy’s got him down to his boxers and socks, but doesn’t make a move towards them just yet, still feeling Seth out, literally. Jimmy licks into his mouth. He tastes like champagne, like Jimmy started celebrating long before Seth even knew this room existed.

“Wait. Did you say tradition?”

“Well yeah. Lorne asks me how I feel about celebrating with different hosts or cast members, and I let him know how I feel about it, and then, if it’s a mutual thing, they come up here. So now I have this private office.”

Jimmy’s fingers toy with his nipples, and he feels his cock twitch. He’s always been incredibly sensitive there. 

“Who?” Seth manages between kisses. “Who else?”

Jimmy pulls away and takes him by the hand to the bed. Jimmy crawls up and lies on his back, inviting Seth to straddle him.

“Ooooh! You want to know if a certain someone has been here!”

Seth’s eyes widen.

“What? No!”

Jimmy giggles like a child who’s stolen an extra dessert without getting caught.

“The answer to your question, by the way, is yes, she has.”

“Who is ‘she’?”

Jimmy smiles devilishly.

“A certain blonde haired, blue-eyed, teeny tiny comedian,” Jimmy taunts.

And _that_ is all Seth needs to hear to spring into action. He captures his lips in a searing kiss, licking inside like he’s seeking out a certain flavor. Seth pins Jimmy’s wrists to the bed in vice on either side of his head until as he kisses Jimmy until neither of them can breathe.

Seth feels dizzy when he pulls away.

Jimmy grabs his hips and pulls him in close.

“Shhh, it’s okay, Seth. You’re safe with me.”

Seth takes in Jimmy’s gentle words and leans down to kiss him again, kinder this time. Jimmy encourages him to circle his hips, making their clothed cocks rub together deliciously. Jimmy lets Seth take control of their frotting while Jimmy coaxes moans from his lips by pinching his erect nipples and dragging his fingernails down over Seth’s sensitive sides.

Seth’s mind still feels like it’s reeling. He can’t wrap his head around the idea that they’re doing this, together, in the office, at Lorne’s behest.

“I’m worried that I’m going to find out that this was all some elaborate joke. That I’m going to come to work after break and find out I’ve been fired for fraternization between married coworkers.”

“Well, we’ve come this far. In for a penny, in for a pound?”

It’s weird how it makes sense. At this point, he might as well go for it.

“Right. Okay. What happens now?”

He smiles up at Seth.

“Anything you want. My ass and mouth have gotten me pretty far here, so all you have to do is name it.”

Seth can’t help it; he laughs.

“Oh my god, does Lorne always make you say cheesy porn dialogue when you do this?”

Jimmy laughs too, gently shoving him.

“Don’t kill the mood, man! I know what I’m doing.”

Seth rolls his eyes and decides to give in.

“Okay. This is crazy, but I’m in.”

“Well, birthday boy?” Jimmy prompts.


	3. Chapter 3

As soon as Seth has made up his mind—choosing something dirty and vanilla all the same time—Jimmy quickly kneels between Seth’s spread legs.

“You’re blushing,” Jimmy teases, kissing his inner knee.

Seth shivers as Jimmy licks and kisses his way from knee to groin.

“Oh hush!”

“It’s okay. It’s cute on you,” Jimmy murmurs against his skin.

Jimmy takes his dick in his hand and, without further ado, starts stroking and licking his fat cock.

“You sure you don’t want to fuck me? I mean, your cock is kinda perfect.”

Jimmy takes Seth deep, and all Seth can do is moan and listen to the filthy words that stream out of his mouth.

“Short and fat and pink and meaty and good.”

He punctuates each word with a suck.

“I wish it was mine. I wish I could keep you here with me in this office.”

Jimmy stops talking then and works hard at taking Seth deep, over and over again.

Seth nearly comes when he imagines it: the two of them, Lorne’s kept boys whored out to the stars of 30 Rock, fucking and being fucked and adored all day long. He kind of almost gets why Jimmy likes doing this. There is something delightfully debauching and freeing about giving in to temptation…

“Fuck, I’m close. I’m so close,” Seth whimpers.

When Jimmy hears his high pitched whines, he strokes a little faster, sucks a little hard, and takes him a little deeper until he finally hears a bitten off groan and tastes the come that pours into his mouth. He sucks Seth through the aftermath until oversensitization sets in, and Seth bats him away.

It takes a minute before he can manage it, but Seth opens his eyes and sees the hottest sight before him: Jimmy in black shorts, distended by his rock hard cock, come on his lips, and hair a mess from Seth tugging and pulling and petting.

“You haven’t come yet.”

“I-I can wait,” Jimmy valiantly states. “It’s fine.”

The way he’s squirming tells Seth otherwise.

“Come here,” Seth says.

This time it is Seth encouraging Jimmy to straddle him.

Reckless with need, Jimmy pulls his shorts down low enough to pull out his throbbing cock. Seth is impressed at his size. He can’t help but imagine what it would feel like to have it fill and stretch his ass, and he suddenly feels a pang of regret for not letting Jimmy fuck him.

But in the time Seth was speculating on the size of his dick, Jimmy took himself in hand and strokes and strokes and strokes himself until he, too, finally reaches his own completion, dotting Seth’s chest and chin with pearls of white.

Jimmy has never looked more wild and free than right now: head tilted back, red erection in hand, rope after rope of come flowing from his dick, all while perched atop Seth, giving him a front row seat to the show.

Wet and tired, the two collapse onto the bed, using the sheets to half-heartedly wipe themselves off.

“Happy birthday, Seth Meyers,” Jimmy says, words muffled as he speaks directly into a fluffy pillow. 

Seth shakes his head, though he knows Jimmy can’t see.

“So who’s next on your list, Fallon? Leno? Conan?”

Jimmy chuckles and turns his head to the side to answer. His fingers reach out to hold Seth’s hand; Seth obliges.

“Neither. They fucked me before I got the show. It was actually in my contract.”

“Are you serious!? That’s illegal, extortion. It’s—!”

“I’m kidding!” Jimmy interjects. “I told you: this is my choice. I like making people feel good.”

Seth lets out a deep breath.

“I’m going to get you for that,” Seth threatens, but doesn’t budge.

“Oh really, Meyers?”

Seth squeezes his hand.

“Maybe later.”

Jimmy squeezes back.

“Maybe.”


End file.
